In general, an acoustic signal constitutes a vibration that propagates through a carrier medium, such as, for example, a gas, a liquid, or a solid. An acoustic transducer, in turn, is a device configured to convert an incoming acoustic signal to another form of signal (e.g., an electrical signal), or vice-versa. Thus, an electro-acoustic transducer in the form of a loudspeaker can convert an incoming signal (e.g., an electro-magnetic signal) to an emitted acoustic signal, while an acoustic transducer in the form of a microphone can be configured to convert an incoming acoustic signal to another form (e.g., an electro-magnetic signal).
Electronic devices can include one or more electro-acoustic transducers to emit sound. Given size constraints, some electronic devices incorporate electro-acoustic transducers configured as so-called “micro-speakers.” Examples of micro-speakers include a loudspeaker transducer found within an earphone, a headphone, a smart-phone, or other similar compact electronic device, such as, for example, a wearable electronic device, a portable time-piece, or a tablet-, notebook-, or laptop-computer. Micro-speakers operate on principles similar, but not necessarily identical, to larger electro-acoustic transducers.
Many commercially available electronic devices have a characteristic length scale smaller than a characteristic length scale of conventional acoustic chambers and acoustic radiators. Consequently, many electronic devices do not incorporate conventional acoustic radiators and acoustic chambers, given their incompatible size differences. As a further consequence, some electronic devices do not provide an audio experience to users on par with that provided by more conventional, albeit larger, loudspeakers.